southparkgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bard (Quest)
The Bard is a quest in South Park: The Stick of Truth. It is the third quest given after completing Call the Banners. Plot The bard has the stick at the Inn of the Giggling Donkey. Summary You go to the inn and find the bard. After fighting the elves in the basement, you go upstairs and save Kenny from being raped. Finally, you fight the bard for the stick. Walkthrough At the Inn of the Giggling Donkey, you head inside with Cartman, Kenny, and Butters. Cartman approaches the bartender and asks about the bard, which makes everyone look at you. You're told he is in the cellar. Cartman sends you and Butters to get him. Make your way through and the bard will play music loudly. After a long stuttering scene which can be skipped forward, you battle his elves. Be careful in this battle. The bard can sing songs to increase the elves' power. Defeat them, and the bard runs upstairs. The path becomes blocked. Use your cup-a-spell to destroy the first obstacle and shoot the window open to let Craig in. He will create another fire you can use to kill the other elves. Have Butters heal him and he will unlock the door. Head to the kitchen and defeat the elves by Cartman. He will send you upstairs to find Kenny. There will be elves in the living room. Use your cup-a-spell to blow up the front door. Token and Tweek will come to help. Break the barricade and take out the elves blocking the stairs and head up. Upstairs, go to the second room and open it. First, shoot the light above the bed. Next, shoot the higher shelf, which will cause a bowling ball to knock a makeshift ladder loose. Shoot it and break the leg of the table to climb up to the wire attached to the light. Zipline in and untie Kenny. Meet up with the others in the hallway. You have to find a way into the Bard's room, as he has locked it. Use Kenny's buddy ability to make the elf in the attic drop the ladder. Head up and make your way through, using cup-a-spell to clear the way. Climb into the bard's room and unlock the door. The bard will attack after another long stuttering scene. Boss Battle The Bard has 1620 HP. He's unable to do a whole lot of damage, but the status effects he inflicts can prolong the battle and cause trouble for the unprepared. He has a a few attacks that he can use. *Pied Piper's Song - Summons 3 rats to aid him in battle. He uses this only once, during the start of the battle. *Ranged attack - Jimmy fires at his target with his crossbow. *Lullaby - Puts everyone but himself asleep. The New Kid can mash the button onscreen to prevent the sleep status, but your buddy will always be put to sleep. *Song of Protection - Jimmy charges for a turn in order to use Brown Note. *Brown Note - Does minor damage to the protagonist 4x, but forces your Mana bar to fill up by half each time it's unblocked. If the Mana bar is filled entirely and you're unable to block another note, you'll crap your pants and lose all of your mana. Trivia *Cartman's quote "It's a Trap!" is a reference to Admiral Ackbar from the famous Sci-Fi franchise Star Wars. Mission Videos